Herz aus Eis
by Creature of Masquerade
Summary: DMxHPWenn Draco Harry das Schlittschuh laufen beibringt...Für Joanna Malfoy, weil sie immer so lange, liebe Reviews schreibe!


Autor: Nebelhexe

Widmung: Joanna Malfoy, weil sie mir immer so lange und liebe Kommis schreibt! Die hier ist nur für dich! lach

Kommentar: Ein Happy-end stolz desu xD Also mal eine Fanfic, die nicht traurig stimmt, vielleicht am Anfang Ist meine erste in diese Richtung ;D nicht gut in wörtliche Rede binz Kommis sind wie immer erwünscht! allen ne Schoko Nikolaus schenk Viel Spass!

Warnung: Shounen-ai Love between Boys ;D Don´t like, don´t read!

Herz aus Eis

Schweigend starrte er auf den ruhig da liegenden See. Es war kalt und der See hatte sich in eine spiegelglatte Fläche verwandelt.

Viele Schüler nutzten die wenige Freizeit, um auf dem See Schlittschuh zu fahren. Der volle Stundenplan lies nur wenig Gelegenheit und die bald anstehenden Prüfungen taten ihr übriges.

Heute war die glitzernde Fläche leer. Das Sonnenlicht brach sich im Eis und zeigte Dinge die nicht da waren, Illusionen.

Verträumt und von einer Trauer ergriffen, die er sich nicht erklären konnte, saß Draco am Ufer im Schnee. Er fror, aber noch wollte er seinen Platz nicht verlassen, nur noch ein wenig die Ruhe genießen. Die anderen Schüler saßen derweil im Unterricht und lauschten der monotonen Stimme von Professor Binns.

Draco hatte sich davon gestohlen, wollte keine lästigen Fragen beantworten.

Hier hoffte er die Ruhe zu finden, die ihm im Hause Slytherin und auch bei sich zu Hause so sehr fehlte.

Immer war irgendwer um ihn, umgarnte ihn, schleimte sich ein. Und das alles nur wegen eines Namens. An ihm selbst, an seinem Wesen war niemand interessiert. Vielleicht war er auch selber schuld, schließlich versteckte er sich, so dass niemand wusste, was er wirklich empfand.

Eine Hülle aus Eis umschloss ihn und verbarg das eigentliche Wesen in ihm. So wie die Eisschicht auf dem See, die das Wasser verbarg, nur das man wusste, dass das Wasser sich auch unter der Eisschicht verbarg.

Anders als bei ihm. Ihn kannte man nur als herzlos und kalt, immer zu mit einer Beleidigung auf den meist zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogenen Lippen. Die Sonne brachte das Eis zu schmelzen, sie strahlte Wärme aus…aber in seinem Leben gab es keine Sonne, nur vollkommene Finsternis und Kälte.

Geheuchelte Freundschaft, hinter der immer Verrat lauerte.

Er fror, ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper und er schlang die Arme um seine Knie. Er hasste seine Familie nicht, wie könnte er auch, sie konnten eben nicht aus ihrer Haut. So wie er. Eigentlich müsste er glücklich sein. Er hatte alles, was andere sich so sehr wünschten, aber er hasste sie, hasste sie dafür, dass sie trotz alledem, trotz dem Wissen, dass sie nichts was er besaß jemals besitzen würden, so glücklich waren.

Er wollte das auch, wollte Wärme spüren, geliebt werden und lachen können, ohne immer darauf achten zu müssen, dass er auch ja sein Gesicht wahrte.

Frustriert biss er sich auf die blassen Lippen. Wenn sein Vater wüsste, was er hier dachte, er würde ihn umbringen, ihn foltern und ihn beschimpfen. Er wäre eines Malfoys nicht würdig.

Draco verzog die Lippen zu einem eisigen Lächeln. Wer hatte ihn jemals gefragt, ob er eines Malfoys auch würdig sein wollte? Niemand! Es war ja auch egal, er hatte keine Wahl. Seufzend verbarg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, als er leise Schritte hörte.

Rasch verbarg er sich hinter einem Baum, ehe er um die Ecke sah, um zu sehen, wer ihn da in seinem Frust störte.

Harry Potter, der Goldjunge, wer auch sonst. Draco wollte schon aufstehen und seinen Frust an ihm auslassen, als er sah, wie Potter sich die Schlittschuhe anschnallte, sich umsah, als ob er nicht wollte, dass ihn jemand sah. Dann machte er ein paar wackelige Schritte auf dem Eis, schwankte und landete sehr unsanft auf seinem Hintern.

Draco sah wie er schmollte und musste unwillkürlich lachen. Das sah aber auch zu niedlich aus. Erschrocken schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Wie konnte er das Wort niedlich und Potter bloß in einem Gedanken verwenden? Das schlimmste war, dass eben genannter sein Lachen gehört hatte und zu ihm sah.

Draco bemerkte, wie Potter´s Wangen sich rötlich färbten. Grinsend entschloss er sich, Potter doch ein wenig „unter die Arme zu greifen". Rasch schnallte er sich seine Schlittschuhe an und glitt elegant zu ihm herüber. Mit Vergnügen nahm er wahr, wie Potter´s Augen gross wurden und er versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich aufzurichten.

Das Ergebnis war, dass er erneut innerhalb kurzer Zeit auf seinem Hintern landete. Fluchend sah er zu Draco, der ihn mittlerweile erreicht hatte und in kleinen Kreisen um ihn herum fuhr.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?" fing Draco spöttisch an und bremste. „Der ´´grosse´´ Harry Potter! Kann er etwa nicht Schlittschuh laufen? Scheint so… und dann schwänzt du den Unterricht und versuchst es dir selber beizubringen! Weißt du Potter… ich finde das echt urkomisch!"

Lachend versuchte Draco sich auf den Beinen zu halten, aber als er Harrys verletztem Blick begegnete verstummte er. Warum er das tat wusste er selbst nicht so genau, nur das dieser Blick für ihn wie ein Stich ins Herz war.

„Ach halt doch den Mund, Malfoy!" kam es resigniert zurück. Huch? Was war das den? Gönnte man es ihm denn jetzt nicht einmal mehr einen kleinen Streit mit seinem Lieblingsfeind? Besagter versuchte grade wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, was ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Eine Minuten stand Draco reglos und stumm daneben und betrachtete das Schauspiel, was sich ihm bot.

Dann streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen und erntete von Harry einen mehr als verblüfften, aber auch misstrauischen Blick.

„Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein, aber diese jämmerliche Szene konnte man sich ja nicht weiter mit ansehen…und jetzt los, ich beiss dich nicht Potter! Will ja keine Plotter-Viren abbekommen." Grummelte er.

Harry lächelte flüchtig, genau da schwebten kleine Quidditchspieler durch Draco´s Magen, und griff nach seiner Hand, in der Erwartung, dass Draco die Hand wegziehen würde. Aber dieser zog ihn nur rasch auf die Beine und entzog Harry seine Hand.

Als Harry dann aber erneut schwankte stöhnte er resigniert und stützte ihn. „Meine Güte…!" meinte er ergeben und verdrehte die Augen.

Er stellte sich hinter Harry und griff nach dessen Hüfte um ihn zu schieben. Hin und wieder gab er Harry Anweisungen. Harry lächelte dankbar und befolgte Draco´s Anweisungen so gut er konnte.

Oh bei Salazar…wenn mir irgendwer vor ein paar Tagen erzählt hätte, dass ich dem „grossen" Harry Potter Schlittschuh laufen beibringen würde…denjenigen hätte ich direkt in die Hölle befördert, allerdings erst nachdem ich vor Lachen vom Stuhl gefallen wäre!" Bei dem Gedanken musste er schmunzeln und als er Harrys verdutzten Blick bemerkte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Harry lachte und gab Draco´s einen Stups, so dass er es diesmal war, der unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil landete. Lachend fuhr Harry davon, zwar etwas wackelig aber immerhin.

Draco rappelte sich indes verdutzt auf, kaum aber hatte er seine Überraschung überwunden setzte er zur Verfolgung an.

„Na warte…!" grollte er und blies entrüstet die Backen auf. Die beiden lieferten sich eine Verfolgungsjagd, die erst endete, als Harry ihm direkt in die Arme fuhr, allerdings ohne zu Bremsen.

Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls landeten sie unsanft am Ufer, gebetet in Schnee. Als Draco die Augen öffnete sah er direkt in zwei grüne Smaragde.

Ohne es zu wollen musste er lachen und irgendwann stimmte Harry ein. Harrys Körper strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus, die irgendetwas tief in ihm zu berühren schien. Ein nächster Blick, Stille, sanfte Röte, die die Wangen der beiden Jungen überzog.

Plötzlich schien er so nah, er konnte sein Herz schlagen hören. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen, erst zart dann fordernder. Und dann war da nur noch Harry, seine Wärme und seine Lippen. Es war, als würde Harry das Eis um ihn zum schmelzen bringen. Langsam, aber stetig. Fordernd drängten sich ihre Lippen einander entgegen, liebkosten sich. ´Vielleicht´ dachte Draco ´vielleicht gibt es doch noch Hoffnung für mich, jemanden der das Eis zum schmelzen bringt und mich so nimmt wie ich bin!" Lächelnd ergab er sich Harry, ließ sich fallen.

Die Sonne schien und das erste Mal seit langem erreichte ihre Wärme Draco wieder. Das Licht brach sich im Schnee und vertrieb die Finsternis.


End file.
